This present invention relates to High-Dimensional Touch Parameter (HDTP) user interfaces, and in part particular to a method of determining the position and pose of a finger tip or other user contact with a touch sensor.
High-Dimensional Touch Parameter (HDTP) user interfaces have been taught in a number of issued patents and pending patent applications. In particular, pending U.S. Ser. No. 13/038,365 (“Touch-Based User Interfaces Employing Artificial Neural Networks for HDTP Parameter and Symbol Derivation”), pending U.S. Ser. No. 13/180,512 (“Sequential Classification Recognition of Gesture Primitives and Window-Based Parameter Smoothing For High Dimensional Touchpad (HDTP) User Interfaces”), and pending U.S. Ser. No. 13/544,960 (“HDTP Gesture Recognition”) describe example systems and methods for use of Artificial Neural Networks (ANNs) for use in gesture classification and recognition, and several of items listed above provide various approaches to 3D and 6D touch parameter measurements for High-Dimensional Touch Parameter (HDTP) user interfaces. Additionally, pending U.S. Ser. No. 11/761,978 (“High Parameter-Count Touchpad Controller”), pending U.S. Ser. No. 12/418,605 (“Multi-Parameter Extraction Algorithms for Tactile Images from User Interface Tactile Sensor Arrays”), pending U.S. Ser. No. 13/038,372 (“Curve-fitting Approach to HDTP Parameter Extraction”) and pending U.S. Ser. No. 12/541,948 (“Sensors, Algorithms and Applications for a High Dimensional Touchpad”) describe example systems and methods for calculation of estimated finger roll and pitch angles from measured tactile sensor data.
The present invention provides additional example systems and methods for calculation of estimated finger roll and pitch angles from measured tactile sensor data and example heuristics for 3D and 6D touch gesture recognition which, for example, can be used in place of Artificial Neural Networks (ANNs) for 3D and 6D touch gesture recognition. The present invention relates to additional examples of touch parameter measurements for High-Dimensional Touch Parameter (HDTP) user interfaces.